cardfightfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Episode 179: Kai's Will/@comment-4106846-20140625171128
Hello folks, been a little while (blame the absolutely astounding quality of my internet modem....anyway long story short I'm here to post the episode summary. Now before you grab your pitchforks and torches this isn't a summary coup, the reason I'm doing this is merely the fact that whenever I go on an episode page I see a comment or a few of both people wanting a summary and more importantly a rather depressed sounding Mage. Now this season has been incredibly hard on the poor red headed man woman considering the lack of D robots and the fact that I can't exactly do much to aid in any other way I thought I'd give him a lil break ( a depressed dpolice player is like an empty bottle of vodka, it's only fun when you cause it) so let's begin ~ We start with...kamui's drawing training,the best training for aspiring fighters..but what's this ? Our sour faced main character is looking particularly depressed, turns out he isn't taking the break up with with aichi very well and that's leading to a lot of mopey staring at the ocean... Man this is gonna be one bori.. Wait..what are sharlene and Jillian doi!? O_O best moment of season 4 , I'm afraid nothing will ever beat this xD So while Kai recovers from his completely still dip in the ocean courtesy of everybody's fave twins we get to go and see what misaki a doing :D (no bikini nor cowboy hat, your gonna lose some points for that episode) and she's getting over her BFF hanging out with LJ ( so much mope this ep...it feels like we found a hidden so from season 2). So as misaki ponders the motives of the yellow haired demon of U.R, Leon pops in to misaki how kouribs feeling and how would he know this you may ask ? We'll with wind of course !... because it can do that as we'll now ( so versatile !) So now were back to Kai as he's finally dried and cooled off he decides to wander around the island a little more where we see some... Oh god is misaki actually playing ?! Finally ! I've been waiting for this for so.. Wait camera.. We.. Where are you going ! Nooooo damn it bushi !... Sigh* anyway while miwas getting ignored again we hear Naomi's Koukou theories (looks like bushis been reading everybody's wiki theory's ;p) Misaki shows up to tell everyone what the omnipotent wind told her about koukou and her sadness (not as said as Jk players but still) and this helps motivate her to beef up her deck to help both koukou and aichi. Oh and Kai goes to soul search and mope again so he gets a dunking >:D So after yet another drying, Kai decides to test himself against winds number 1 fan (Leon loves DuW after all) and is thouroghly thrashed... Sing saver just can't buy a win. So after his complete and utter anihilation Kai takes a walk through memory lane where we once again get to see the void pool of season ruiners, and what better place than here for Leon to once again tell his tale of season ruining ? ;3. We'll apart from that Leon also questions Kais will and what he's going to do now..and Kai doesn't have an answer. So while his remembering the good times with the good ol main character, miss shows up literally tossing Kai's will to him ( miwa, understanding everyone's emotions since season 1). So with his new "will" in hand he goes to challenge Leon once more and show off his new see... Kagero...well that ruins the whole Kai using seekers surprise. So now with Kai returning to being Kai's usual fire dragons self we get one last twin moment while Kai has finally learned to always watch your back when on Leon's Island of character development. Now with everything wrapped up our heroes set off on their boat to return to CC and their search for Aichi.... While we get some very interesting ( and synchronized) foreshadowing. Oh and mate counter: 2 step it up bushi